Two Grey's
by foodfighter
Summary: What if Meredith had a twin? In this story we see what would happen if that was true. Many peoples lives will be changed. But will that be for the better or for the worst?
1. The beginning

I got up with the sound of my alarm. I got up and went to look out my window. I was back in Seattle after about 10 years. I got a shower and dressed. When I was leaving my room I ran into my sister.

"Hey Jordan," she said trying to push past me in just a blanket.

"Good morning Meredith," I said to her. "What was the man's name?"

"His name was Derek," she said. "I think that he is leaving so you can walk downstairs."

"I do not care if he leaves," I said, "I am just going to torment him if he has not."

She cracked a smile. "How did you not hear us," she asked as she walked to her room.

"I learned how to tune you out," I said.

She smirked and went into her bedroom. I went downstairs and started to find some food. I found stuff to make coffee and started to work on that.

"We do not have time for that," Meredith said running down the stairs. "We have got to go."

"It is not my fault that you were having sex instead of getting ready for our first day," I said to her.

I followed her outside after a few minutes and into the car. We drove all the way to the hospital in silence. When we got there I started to smile. I could never forget this place. I came here a lot as a little kid.

"What are you smiling about," Meredith asked as we speed walked through the door.

"I was just remembering how when we were little we were here a lot," I said to her.

She rolled her eyes. She never liked those memories.

"Why did you want to come back to Seattle," I asked her as we walked into the hospital. "I mean you never liked it here to begin with."

"It just felt like something that I need to do," she said.

I hated when she gave me an answer like that. But I also knew to drop the conversation.

We made it into the O.R. were the chief was talking. I looked at the chief. He looked like the picture that I had seen in my mom's study. As he continued to talk I pulled away from looking at him to looking at the people. Some of this people were going to be my biggest competition. I already pointed out one of them. But since my mother had been a good doctor I was going to be a great one. I just needed to calm down. I look over at Meredith. Why is she acting so calm? If anybody was supposed to act nerves it was her and not me. Well here it goes. This is my future. This is my time. I was not going to let a few people that looked scary bring me down. I was going to rule this. I was going to be a star. When the chief was done we went to the locker room. The beginning of my intern years start right now.


	2. Alex and Bailey

When we got into the locker room I found my locker next to the door. That is good so now if I need to I can run out. I pulled on my scrubs and was tying my shoes when someone came up to me.

"Hey," the man said.

I stood up and looked at him. He looked like the kind of person that you see in bar. He was a little rough around the edges. I smirked.

"Hi," I said back finishing my shoes.

"I was wonder if you wanted to go out sometime," he asked me.

"Two things about that," I said. "First I do not even know your name. Second I do not think so."

"My name is Alex," he said. "Why not?"

"Hey Alex my name is Jordan," I said. "The reason that I said no was because I am into girls. So unless you can show me that you are a female then we are never going out."

He looked a little crazed with my answer. "A girl has never start out told me something like that before."

"Then let this be a listen to you," I said. "You should get to know the girl before you ask her out."

He nodded his head and went to hang with some guys. I went to my sisters locker.

"Why are you so beautiful," she asked me.

"What are you talking about," I asked her smirking.

"You were in the locker room for ten minutes and a guy already asked you out," she said.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Grey, Grey, Stevens, O'Malley, Yang," a man said from the doorway, "Dr. Bailey is waiting for you at the nurses station."

I walked out followed by Meredith. As the group of us walked the one called Yang spoke.

"That's the Nazis," she said with shook in her voice.

"I thought that the Nazis would be bigger," Meredith said.

"I thought that the Nazis would be the Nazis," Yang said.

"Maybe they call her the Nazis because they are jealous of her," the one called Stevens said.

"Let me guess," Yang said, "you are the model."

I started to laugh. I did not know that there was a model in our class.

"Hi," Stevens said walking up to Dr. Bailey. "My name is Isobel Stevens but my friends call me Izzie."

Dr. Bailey just looked at her "I have five rules," she said. "Memorize them. Rule 1, Don't bother sucking up. I already hate you. That's not going to change. Trauma protocol, phone lists, pagers. Nurses will page you. You answer every page at a run. A run, that's rule 2. Your first shift starts now and last 48 hours. You're interns, grunts, nobodies, bottom of the surgical food chain. Run labs, write orders, work every second and night until you drop and don't complain. On call rooms, attendings hog them; sleep when you can, where you can. Which brings me to rule 3, if I'm sleeping don't wake me unless your patient is actually dying. Rule 4, the dying patient better not be dead when I get there. Not only would you have killed someone, you would have waked me for no good reason. Are we clear?

Meredith raised her hand. "That was 4 rules you said 5."

Bailey's pager went off. As it did she looked at us. "Rule 5, when I move, you move."

We ran after Bailey to the helicopter bay. When we got there the helicopter was landing as we rolled the gurney towards it.

"We have a 16 year old female," the man said. "She is having a seizure."

It took us a while but we got her in a room. When we did we started working to get her under control. When that was done Bailey lead us into the hall.

"Alright," she said looking at all of us. "Grey," she said pointing to Meredith, "you will take care of her. Yang and O'Malley will work in the pit. Stevens you will be doing anal exams."

"What about me," I asked her.

"The chief wants to speak with you," she said. "When you are done talking to him I want you to come and find me."

I walked to the elevator and got on. As it took to me to the floor where the chief was I was getting scared. What could he want with me? As the doors opened I moved down the hall to his office. I knocked and when he called for me to come in I went in.


	3. Chief Webber

I walked into the office. I saw the chief setting behind his desk. He looked like a chief should. He was all prim and proper sitting up straight. It reminded me of the picture of him and my mom that she had on her desk back in Boston.

"Hello Jordan," he said. "You can set down if you want," he said pointing to a chair in front of his desk.

I walked slowly to the chair. I did not know what he wanted to talk about. I hope that it was not about my mom. She was a touchy subject for me. As I lowered myself in a chair I could tell that he was sizing me up.

"Good morning chief Webber," I said to him.

"You can call me Richard if you want," he said.

I shook my head. "I will either call you chief or Doctor Webber."

"That is up to you," he said leaning back into his chair. "Can I get you anything?"

I hated when people did this. The way that he is trying to keep from telling me what the reason was for me being here.

"I am good," I said to him.

He nodded his head. "I bet you are wondering why I wanted to talk to you."

"Yes," I said.

"I wanted to tell you a couple of things," was his response.

"What kind of things did you want to tell me and not my sister," I asked him.

"That is a good question," he said. "I wanted to talk to you because of your mother."

"What does she have to do with anything," I said. "She was also my sister's mother too."

"I know that," he said looking at me. "But your mother was more concerned with you."

"Why me," I said. "She had more reasons to be concerned with Meredith."

"She sent me a letter a couple of years ago," he said. "It explained to me why."

"Are you going to tell me or do I have to guess," I said getting a little mad.

"She said that you always had to be the perfect one," he said.

That confused me. Why would it matter if I wanted everything to be perfect? Wouldn't that make me a better doctor?

"I do not understand," I said. "If I want everything to be perfect wouldn't that make me a better doctor?"

"No," he said. "To be a doctor everything cannot be perfect. To be a doctor you need to understand that everything will not be perfect. That everything will not be alright."

I looked at him. "Why can nothing be right? Why most it not be alright?"

"She said that you would be asking questions like that," he said. "If you want to set down I will explain everything."

I sat back down reluctantly. I was not in the mood to be told why my mom did not trust me. But then again I wanted to know. I wanted to know why she was not concerned with Meredith.

"Ok what did my mom say," I said.

"She said that being perfect is not what is needed," he said. "Your mom always told me that being perfect was the wrong path. As a doctor you need to understand that everything is not in your control."

"I understand that," I said to him. "What I do not understand is why she thinks that I don't?"

"She said that you were always making sure that stuff was perfect," he said. "I knew that since you are her daughter it must be hard for stuff into to be perfect."

"My mother always made it hard for stuff to be perfect," I said. "I always had to fix her problems. Sometimes I had to fix hers and mine. She was never there to fix them like a mother should."

"I see that you are upset," he said. "Why don't we take a deep breath and start again?"

I breathed in. He was right I was taking this out of proportion. "Alright what else did she say about it?"

"She also said that you were very good at being perfect in a home setting," he said. "She talked about how even though you were the younger one you took care of your sister."

"I had to," I said looking at him. "My mom was never there to take care of us. I saw that Meredith needed more care than I did and I took on the role of mother."

"Is that also why you need everything to be perfect," he asked me.

"I guess," I said. I shook my head. "Is this meeting to see if I need mental help because Chief Webber I do not need that. My mother needed that. She was always working first. Why did she have kids if she was going to work. I want you to answer because between you and the hospital my mom was never home."

"Jordan," he said trying to calm me down. "I am sorry about that. I do not think that you need mental help. I just think that you have a lot of anger built up inside."

With that I hit his desk. "Thank you for that assessment, Chief Webber." I got up and went to the door.

"Jordan," he said. "I want to apologize for what I said. I also want to tell you that your mom did care. I hope that you are as good a doctor as she was."

I opened the door. "Have a good day, Chief Webber," I said as I walked out.

I went to find Bailey to see what I needed to do. I felt a couple of tears falling down. I wiped them away with the back of my hand.


	4. Iv tubes

I found Bailey in a gallery.

"I am ready for my assignment," I said to her.

"I want to tell you something," she said looking at me. "I know that you are the kid of the famous doctor. I know that you are trying to not allow your mother to outshine you so don't."

I did not know what to say to that.

"I want you to go find Doctor Burke and he will take you over from there," she said. "The last time that I checked he was at the nurse's station on the fourth floor."

I walked out still thinking about what Bailey had said to me. I walked up to the fourth floor and saw Doctor Burke leaning up against the nurse's station.

"Doctor Burke," I said. "Doctor Bailey has sent me to come and help you."

"Good," he said handing me a bunch of charts. "Read each one of this then fill them out. Then room 401, 403, and 409 need a new IV tubes. It you can not do that then page a nurse. I will be in surgery, when you get done with that come find me and I will give you something else to do."

I took the charts and found an empty exam room and started to fill them out. It took me about 30 minutes to fill them out. Then I got up and brought them back to the nurse's station.

"Thank you Doctor Grey," the nurse said. "I am nurse Jackie if you need any help with the IV tubes."

"I would like if you came with me just to make sure," I said.

She smiled at me. The smile said everything to me. I could tell that she was into me. "I will defiantly come," she said.

I walked to the first room and went in.

"Good morning Mrs. Ingram," I said to the lady in the bed. "My name is Doctor Grey and I am here to put in a new IV tube."

"Go for it Doctor Grey," the lady said.

I bent over and started to remove it. I was done in about ten minutes.

"If you will please come and check it," I said to Jackie.

She walked over and looked at my work. "Not bad Doctor Grey," she said smiling at me.

"Alright," I said. "I am going to do the other two people."

I walked out and went to room 403. The man in the bed looked up at me.

"Where is Doctor Burke," he asked me.

"He is surgery," I said to the man. "Right now I am going to be your Doctor, Mr. Thomas."

"I do not think so," he said. "You look like you just started working here. Either get Doctor Burke in here or no one will touch me."

"How about I get a nurse that has worked with Doctor Burke," I said to him. "Will she be allowed to change your tube."

"Ya the nurse can," he said smirking. "As long as it is Nurse Jackie."

"I will go get her," I said walking out of his room.

I almost ran into Jackie on my way to get her. "Patent in room 403 is not going to allow anyone but Doctor Burke or you change the tube."

"Why does that pig always want me," she asked out loud.

"If you want I will stand in the corner to make sure he does not do anything to you," I said.

"No go and finish up the tubes," she said. "But if I scream come get me."

"It would be my pleasure," I said to her.

I went down to room 409 and changed the tube without a hitch. I went back to the nurse's station and found Jackie .

"So I guess it went ok," I said to her.

"I almost had to put him to sleep but that would not be smart," she said.

I put on my smile that meant that I was laughing on the inside. She was smart and funny.

"Now I must go find Doctor Burke," I said to her.

Before I was halfway to the elevator I heard my name.

I turned to look at Jackie.

"Ya," I said back to her.

She came walking over to me. "I was wondering if you wanted to get a beer after work."

"That would be good," I said to her. "I get off at 7."

"I get off at 7 also," she said. "I will meet you in the lobby."

I nodded my head. "One more thing Jackie," I said as she went back to station. "Call me Jordan."

She smiled the smile that really got to me. I got onto the elevator.


	5. Lunch

As the day drug on I could not stop thinking about Jackie. I was really looking forward to grabbing a drink with her after work. I meet my sister and our new friends in the cafeteria.

"How is everybody's first day going," I said smiling as I took a bite of my sandwich.

"It would be better if Bailey did not already mark me as an underdog," the one called O'Malley said.

"Let me guess," I said looking at him. "You tried to show her that you where big and knew what you were doing. Then when a big moment came for you to really show her that you were good you screwed up."

"How did you know that," he asked looking at me with wide eyes.

"I can read it on your face," I said. "My name is Jordan for the ones who do not know."

"I am George," he said.

"I am Izzie," the blond said.

"I am Christina," the women that I had already picked out as my biggest competitor to be said.

"So how was your first day," Meredith asked me.

"I changed two IV tubes," I said. "Charted for Doctor Burk and I got a date."

"Why are you the pretty one," she asked again.

"Let me guess," Izzie said looking between me and Meredith. "You guys are twins."

I nodded my head. "We are. She is the shy when you first meet her then loud and crazy one. I am the always loud, funny, and slightly annoying one," I said smirking.

"That's cool," George said. "I was wondering if we could all be friends."

"I thought we were," Meredith said. "I mean we did set together at lunch. We are also pared up with Bailey."

"Ok," George said. "That means we can go out for a drink after work together."

"I wish I could," I said. "Really I do. But I have a date with a pretty red head later."

"Is he an attending, resident, or an intern," Izzie asked me.

"She," I said, "is a nurse."

"I did not know you were going to date a nurse," Meredith said smirking at me.

"I did not know that you were into girls," George said looking a little downcast.

"First off," I said looking at Meredith. "I will date anyone that is into me and has a nice attitude. Jackie is all of that and then some. George do not get your manhood in a twist. I will not be competing with you for girls. I am into red heads."

"That is fine," George said. "I will date anything that comes my way."

"That is something that you need to work on," Christina said to him.

"I hope that I am not interrupting your chat," Doctor Burke said to us. "I just wanted to tell you that Doctor O'Malley here is going to scrub in with me on a surgery after lunch."

"Really," George said looking a little scared.

"Yes," Burke said. "Doctor Grey I want you to go back to the fourth floor and Jackie will give you more charts to do."

I nodded my head. I was going to hate my intern year if that was all I was going to do.

"How come O'Malley gets to scrub in on a surgery and I don't," Christina said.

"At least you do not have to do charts," I grumbled.

After lunch I went back up to the fourth floor.

"You could not stay away could you," Jackie said handing me the charts.

"I just wanted to make sure that you were still going to go out with me," I said as I started to work on the charts.

She laughed. I was really into the laugh.

"I was thinking that maybe I could take you to a great bar down the street," she said. "It is called Emerald City. But the regulars call it Joe's."

"Sounds fun," I said. "I will pay for the appetizers and beer."

"What a total lady," she said.

"Oh about me being a total lady," I said looking at her. "If you were thinking that I was going to take you back to my place after the night you can forget about it. After the fourth date I will take you home."

"That is really nice," she said. "That way we can get to know each other."

I nodded my head. "I do it to make sure people can deal with my baggage."

"Everyone has baggage," she said.

"Everyone does," I said. "But I think I have more than you think."

"I will be ready," she said. Her pager went off. "I will talk to you later. The great Doctor Webber needs me."

I watched as she walked away. I was wondering if she would ever be ready for my baggage.


	6. Bar scene

I was putting on my street clothes and thinking about the date that I was about to go on. Jackie was waiting for me at the nurses station when I found her.

"Ready," she asked me with a little grin.

"Ya," I said.

We walked out the door and too her car. I slid into the passenger set as she started to drive to the bar.

"This is a nice place," I said as I opened up the door for her.

"I come here about two times a week," she said walking to the bar. "I want my usual," she said to the bar tender.

"Alright Jackie," he said. "What can I get for your friend?"

"I will have a beer," I said.

Jackie took my hand to a booth in the back corner. The bar tender brought our drinks and some food.

"You look really pretty," I said making her smile.

"You are so smooth with the lines," she said to me.

"In high school I was voted the most smooth," I said causing her to laugh.

"You are funny," she said taking a sip of her drink.

I heard the door open and I looked up. In walked my sister and our new friends. It did not bother me one bit. This was a crowded bar. She would have to be looking for me to find me.

"So tell me about yourself," she said picking up a chicken wing.

"My full name is Jordan Morgan Grey," I said. "I was born in Seattle. Then when I was six we moved to Boston. I was top of my class at Harvard Medical School. I play softball in my free time. I have a twin sister. My favorite food is spaghetti.

"Why did you move to Boston," she asked.

"My dad left my mom," I said know that the baggage was about to be opened. "Then the man that my mom loved left her for his wife. So she packed up me and my sister up and went to Boston."

"I am sorry to hear that," she said.

"Don't be sorry," I said. "It was my moms fault. She fell in love with a man that was not my dad. She thought that dad would be around for her even when the man that she loved was not."

She nodded her head. I could see that she was trying to process the information.

"I told you that I had a lot of baggage," I said to her.

"That you did," she said finishing her drink.

"Well you process the information I am going to get you another drink," I said as I grabbed her glass and my beer.

I walked to the bar and found my sister and our friends laughing.

"Hey I said to them," I said to them when I got to the bar.

"So this is where your date is," Meredith said.

I got the bar tenders attention and he started working on the drink. "Yes it is," I said to her.

"How is it going," she asked?

"I think I scared her off," I said taking a drink from my beer.

"How could you do that you just started dating," Izzie asked me.

"I told her I had a lot of baggage," I said picking up her drink. "When I told her about it she became really quit. She said that she just needed to process the information. But I know the difference."

Meredith rubbed my back. "Maybe this time it will be different."

I shook my head. "I only rubbed the surface. I have not even talked about France."

Meredith's face said it all. She and I both knew that Jackie was not going to be in the booth when I got back. It happened a lot to me. I opened the bags that I carried and when people saw what was inside they ran away.

"Maybe this time it will be different," she said trying to put on a brave face for me.

"Ya," I said, "maybe."

I went back to the booth and sure enough Jackie was not there. In her place was a note:

_Sorry to have to do this to you but I need some time to process this on my own. I know that we just started talking to each other but I had now idea how much stuff you carried around. I believe that there is more to come. I will see you tomorrow and we can talk some more. I hope to see you tomorrow._

I grabbed the note, the plate of wings, and my beer and went back to were the gang was sitting.

"You guys can have this," I said putting down the wings. Then I handed Meredith the note.

She read then gave it back to me. I crumbled it up into a ball and throw it on the bar.

"Why does it always happen to me," I asked her. "Am I really that bad a person."

"No you are not," Meredith said. "Some people can not handle the broken people."

"I hope you know that I am going to ignore her like the plague," I said.

"So you should," Meredith said pulling me into a hug. "You will find the girl that can handle all of the baggage one day."

"I know," I said pulling out of the embrace and taking a sip from my drink. "Right now I just need beer and my friends."

"How about the girl that is looking at you," Christina asked me pointing to a red head in the corner that keep looking at me.

"Go for it," Meredith said. "You deserve to have a dirty dance with a girl that you will never see again."

"No I am good," I said. "Because every time that it starts to happen that way the girl always finds me."

"Whatever," Meredith said.

"Can I ask you a question," George said swallowing a wing whole.

"Yes," I said.

"How do you get girls to look at you," he asked?

"You have to be sure of yourself," I said. Then the light went on in my head. "Grab your beer and follow me."

"Where are we going," he said standing up.

"The red head has a friend," I said. "She has been looking at you."

"She is really pretty," he said.

"I am going to help you get her," I said to him.

"Alright," he said.

Me and George walked over to the girls.

"Hey," I said to them. "My name is Jordan and this is my friend George."

"Nice to meet you," the red head said. "My name is Veronica and this is my friend Hannah."

"Nice to meet you both," I said pushing George slightly towards Hannah.

We started talking to the girls and got there numbers as last call was made. Me and George meet up with the others outside the bar.

"How did it feel," I asked George.

"Really good," he said.

I smirked at him. "Alright it is time for bed."

"It is only two am," Christina said.

"Well you guys can keep parting but I have to be at work in six hours," I said strutting over to the car.

"Night guys see you tomorrow," Meredith said walking over to the car.

When we got home I took a shower then went to bed. Thinking about how tomorrow I was going to be faced with the horrible truth. How some people could not deal with my baggage.


End file.
